Du bout des lèvres
by Seo-senpai
Summary: Cette nuit-là, à moitié ivre, elle le charma du bout des lèvres, cet inconnu qui l'obsédait déjà. Lentement mais sûrement Juvia pensera son cœur meurtri.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fiction, Du bout des lèvres. J'ai écrit ce chapitre en une après-midi les mots me venaient tout naturellement.

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages suivants appartiennent à Hiro Mashima mais l'histoire est mienne.

Univers contemporain, Gray et Juvia des temps modernes.

 **Résumé :** Cette nuit-là, à moitié ivre, elle le charma du bout des lèvres, cet inconnu qui obsédait déjà. Lentement mais sûrement Juvia pensera son cœur meurtri.

Retrouvez en bas de page les chansons évoquées dans le chapitre.

 _Par une nuit d'été_

Le soir tombait doucement sur la ville, il devait être aux alentours de 20h dans ce bar de la capitale. Des notes de piano et de saxophone résonnaient dans le lieu, bondé à cette heure-ci. La chanteuse sur scène fredonnait une chanson mielleuse, pour le plus grand bonheur des couples qui s'y trouvaient. Une jeune femme était assise au comptoir depuis 16h de l'après-midi, elle avait commandé un plat qu'elle avait rapidement englouti puis plusieurs boissons alcoolisées si bien qu'elle était déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Elle redemanda une tequila que le barman lui refusa :

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama-t-elle ? Le client est roi n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis la cliente dans l'histoire. Alors servez-moi ma tequila, je vous laisserez un généreux pourboire.

\- Votre pourboire ne m'intéresse pas et vous devriez plutôt rentrer chez vous, il commence à se faire tard. Vous ne repartez pas en voiture, j'espère, car je ne peux pas vous laissez prendre le volant dans cet état.

\- Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas le permis et je rentrerai en prenant le métro, il y en aura jusqu'à 23h.

Le barman constata avec surprise qu'elle avait encore l'air d'être parfaitement lucide, mais pas précaution, il appela son manager :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ? On ne peut pas la laisser dormir ici. On appelle un taxi ?

\- Et c'est toi qui va le payer peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait dans ce cas-là ? L'employé avait oublié que son manager était un véritable pingre, on ne va pas laisser ici quand même ?

\- Tu la raccompagneras chez elle à la fin de ton service, tu finis bien à 22h, je me trompe ?

\- Oui à 22h, mais vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Je vais rentrer à quelle heure, moi ?

\- Arrête de te plaindre, t'auras un petit bonus à la fin du mois, fais moi confiance.

\- Ce serait la moindre des compensations !

Le jeune homme finit son service quelque peu exaspéré par la tâche qui l'attendait. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était endormie sur le comptoir, heureusement que tous les clients n'étaient pas comme elle.

22h00, son service prenait officiellement fin, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Le bar s'était peu à peu vidé de ses clients. Habituellement, ils restaient bien plus tard dans la nuit. Cependant, aujourd'hui avait lieu la fête des ombres et nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient assister aux projections sur la place de l'Hôtel de ville. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de la dormeuse, qui murmura quelques mots inaudibles. Un filet de bave s'échappait des ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle devait être en plein milieu d'un rêve. Mais le barman n'en avait que faire, il réitéra sa tentative de réveil, avec un peu plus de force cette fois-ci. Toujours aucun mouvement de la part de la rêveuse. Irrité, il souleva doucement le visage de l'endormie par le menton et saisissant un verre d'eau fraiche, il lui versa sur le facies. La cliente se réveilla en sursaut, elle pensait être en train de se noyer. Cela eut le don de faire rire le barman. Elle braya :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Avez-vous essayé de profiter de moi ?

\- Pas du tout, vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre. Allez, levez-vous, il est l'heure de rentrer à présent.

\- Comment ça, je ne suis pas votre genre ? J'ai du succès auprès des hommes figurez-vous ! Mais, attendez, c'est vous qui m'avez jetée cette eau sur la figure ? Vous êtes un malade ma parole !

\- C'était la seule manière de vous réveiller et j'ai veillé à ne pas mouiller vos cheveux, lui précisa le « malade ».

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante pour cela, mais soyez gentil, resservez-moi une tequila.

\- Après tout ce que vous avez déjà bu ? Je vous rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

\- Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Une campagne de prévention du ministère de la santé ? Et puis quoi encore, mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour ?

\- Vous êtes drôles, mais je ne plaisante pas : vous avez déjà consommé pour plus d'une centaine d'euro.

\- Autant ?

\- Oui, levez-vous je vous prie, vous devez maintenant rentrer chez vous, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il commence à se faire tard. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous raccompagnerai jusque chez vous

\- Merci, mais je suis une grande fille désormais, je suis assez responsable pour rentrer seule chez moi.

\- Responsable ? Si vous étiez un tant sois peu responsable, vous ne vous seriez jamais mise dans un état pareil.

\- Lâchez-moi un peu, voulez-vous. Je suis adulte et vaccinée. J'ai toute mes raisons d'être ivre ce soir.

\- Et lesquelles, si je puis me permettre ?

\- Ça ne vous concerne nullement.

\- Si c'est une raison valable selon moi, je vous laisserai tranquille.

\- Très bien, ça fait plus de 3 mois que mon petit-ami me trompe, mais j'ai toujours agi comme si de rien était. Mais aujourd'hui, il m'a plaquée et m'a jeté dehors, je n'ai plus nulle part où allez. Ça vous va ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

\- Vous n'avez pas de cœur ? Je viens de vous dire que je suis sans domicile fixe !

\- Loin de là, et vous n'avez qu'à dormir à l'hôtel.

\- Et pendant combien de temps je vous prie ? Comment est-ce que je vais payer l'hôtel ?

\- Il fallait y penser avant de dépenser votre argent pour vous noyer dans l'alcool.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sermonnée par un parfait inconnu.

\- En attendant, où est-ce que je vous dépose ?

\- Si vous y tenez tant, raccompagnez-moi jusqu'à l'appartement de mon amie.

\- Ah, bah voilà quand vous voulez !

\- Vous allez appelez un taxi ?

\- Et c'est vous qui allez le payer, peut-être ? Inconsciemment, il venait de reprendre la pique de son manager, mot pour mot.

\- J'ai compris, prenons le métro dans ce cas-là.

\- Malheureusement, il ne reste plus aucun train à cette heure-ci. Si vous n'aviez pas passé autant de temps à dormir puis à argumenter inutilement, nous n'en serions pas là, il soupira longuement.

\- Très bien ! Allons-y à pied, mais je vous préviens, c'est assez loin d'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose de cette soirée. Attendez-moi ici, je vais enlever mon uniforme, ne bougez pas d'ici !

\- Compris mon colonel, elle lui fit un salut militaire.

-Au repos, lieutenant, lui ordonna-t-il, se prenant au jeu.

Elle baissa son bras puis, une fois qu'il fut entré dans les vestiaires, elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le piano à queue au centre de la salle. Il avait servi quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret à proximité et souleva précautionneusement le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier. Il s'agissait d'un Steinway & Sons, modèle B-211 l'établissement avait donc les moyens. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts effleurer les touches du piano. Puis elle les pressa sur le clavier et se mit à jouer une partition qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Ses doigts valsaient sur le piano, elle était pleinement dans son élément, elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec son instrument, une merveilleuse osmose. Elle pianotait sans la moindre fausse note, tout son corps jouait en rythme, ses doigts, évidemment, ses bras, ses pieds frappant sur les pédales, sa tête également, qui se balançait en rythme. La pianiste jouait avec tout son être, son corps, son esprit, son âme et son cœur. Les dernières notes du morceau fendirent l'air puis ce fut le silence dans l'immense salle. La musicienne d'un soir ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le barman se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte des vestiaires. Il avait observé toute la scène avec une fascination certaine. Les rayons lunaires épousaient parfaitement les courbes de la demoiselle et allaient se noyer dans sa chevelure étincelante. Les yeux du jeune homme brillaient d'admiration, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme maîtrise l'instrument avec une telle perfection, il s'avança vers elle pour la gratifier :

 _\- Love's sorrow_ de Kreisler ? C'était une interprétation remarquable. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vu jouer quelqu'un avec autant d'ardeur. Les pianistes que nous engageons sont des intermittents du spectacle blasé et sans âme. Vous, au contraire, vous rayonner de vie.

\- Merci, on est un mélomane à ce que je vois.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que ma petite amie jouait souvent ce morceau, elle travaillait ici il y a encore quelque temps.

\- Vous êtes en couple ? C'est dommage vous aviez l'air d'un jeune homme charmant. C'est une de ses intermittentes blasées ?

\- Du tout, c'était une pianiste qui donnait souvent des récitals. Elle vivait pour la musique, mais je ne pouvais totalement comprendre sa passion. Je ne le suis désormais plus, elle m'a abandonné pour se jeter dans les bras d'un danseur italien. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'est guère intéressé par les femmes. Elle a ensuite tenté de revenir vers moi, mais j'ai ma fierté, vous savez, je lui ai donc…

\- Vous l'avez laissée revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- C'est le cas, mais après quelque jour, elle a décrété que ses sentiments avaient changé et que nous n'étions vraisemblablement pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Que voulez-vous, c'est la vie ?

\- Mon pauvre, vous voulez trouvez un peu de réconfort auprès d'une jeune femme un peu trop ivre ?

\- Merci pour l'offre, mais je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça. Une prochaine fois peut-être ? Ce n'est pas tout mais il commence vraiment à se faire tard et contrairement à d'autres, je travaille demain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? Que je suis une inactive et une assistée ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

\- Sachez que je suis étudiante en journalisme, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, je vous interviewerai ? Bon, allons-y.

Après avoir récupéré leurs effets personnels, ils sortirent tout deux du bar. Le barman maintenant au repos veilla à bien refermer la porte de l'établissement derrière lui. Ils prirent l'ascenseur à proximité puis sortirent par le grand hall de l'hôtel. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, les rues étaient quasi désertes et bien silencieuses à cette heure-ci. Les seuls passants qui osaient encore s'aventurer dehors revenaient de la fête des ombres, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Quelle plaie ! S'il n'avait pas à s'occuper de cette gamine, le jeune homme aurait pu y assister.

L'air frais de cette nuit d'été s'engouffra à travers les quelques vêtements qu'il portrait. La jeune femme légèrement vêtue se mit à frissonner, il lui tendit sa veste :

\- Merci Monsieur le Gentleman. Comment vous appelez-vous d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça ne vous concerne nullement, lui répondit-il malicieusement, réutilisant ses propres mots.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je m'appelle Juvia et vous ?

\- Juvia ? Le prénom glissait étrangement sur sa langue, c'est original, on dirait un prénom inventé.

\- C'est le cas, mes parents sont des personnages fantaisistes. Ils auraient pu se contenter de me donner un prénom plus commun comme Chloé ou Marie, que sais-je ? Non, ils se sont sentis obligés d'en imaginer un eux-mêmes. En plus, Juvia, ça ne ressemble à rien, Julia ça aurait été parfait.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que ce prénom vous sied bien, il révèle toute la singularité d'une jeune femme qui serait venue dans un bar pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool après s'être fait plaquer par son compagnon, qui se serait endormie sur le comptoir dans le plus grand des calmes. Puis l'instant d'après, elle aurait joué, avec perfection une composition de Kreisler tout en étant encore somnolente.

\- C'est vrai que ça me résume plutôt bien. Elle sourit dans sa direction. Et vous ? Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous vous appeliez.

\- Gray, laissa–t-il échapper.

\- Ça ne vous va pas, avoua-t-elle un peu déçue.

\- Vous trouvez ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop banal, sans personnalité. C'est un prénom glacial, qui ne donne pas envie de connaître la personne qui le porte.

\- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?

\- Oui, vous avez l'air d'une personne assez chaleureuse, quelqu'un d'attentionné et de facile à vivre.

\- Chaleureux, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me le dit.

\- Vous semblez l'air pourtant, vos amis ne vous le disent jamais ?

\- Ils ne sont pas du genre à me faire de telle déclaration.

\- C'est dommage, ils pourraient le regretter un jour. Il faut toujours être sincère avec les personnes auxquelles on tient. Elle trébucha en disant ses mots et Gray parvint de justesse à la retenir, il passa le bras de la demoiselle autour de ses épaules et glissa sa propre main autour de sa taille de guêpe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Un brin d'inquiétude transperçant sa voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce sont juste les premiers signes de l'alcool qui se manifestent.

\- Avec autant de retard ? Quel genre d'être humain êtes-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis humaine ? Elle se mit à rire doucement.

\- Et quelle idée de porter des escarpins aussi ?

\- En sortant de chez moi, je me rendais seulement à un rendez-vous amoureux, pas dans un bar pour me bourrer la gueule, voyez-vous ? Soyez indulgent avec une jeune femme au cœur brisé.

\- Vous voulez monter sur mon dos ? Ce sera plus pratique pour nous deux.

\- Si vous insistez, je ne puis mon refuser, mon chevalier servant.

Sur ce elle retira rapidement ses escarpins et se hissa sur le dos du jeune barman. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il empoigna ses cuisses. Elle était plus légère qu'elle ne paraissait l'être. Sous ses doigts, la peau de ses cuisses était douce et chaude. Il eut la soudaine envie d'y enfouir sa queue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devait calmer ses ardeurs au plus vite.

Le silence qui les entourait était agréable. Soudain, Gray arrêta sa marche pour contempler le ciel dégagé et étoilé. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas arrêter dans la course de sa propre vie pour profiter de la vue ? Pendant tout ce temps, il était bien trop obnubilé par ses problèmes pour prendre du recul et souffler un peu. Cette nuit éclairait délicatement son esprit embrumé. Il en remercia intérieurement la jeune femme sur son dos. Elle avait apporté un vent de fraicheur dans cet été suffoquant. Il reprit sa marche mais le silence lui sembla soudainement oppressant :

\- De quel côté je tourne maintenant ?

\- A gauche, puis dans 50 mètres tournez à droite, dit-elle d'une voix robotique imitant les indications d'un GPS.

\- Ce GPS est bien lourd, je devrais peut-être le laisser sur le bord de la route, je me débrouillerai sûrement mieux avec une carte.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas une chose à dire à une délicate jeune femme. Vous voulez jouer à un jeu ? lui proposa-t-elle subitement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lequel ?

\- C'est un peu comme trois petits chats, il faut…

\- Ce sera sans moi, l'interrompit-t-il.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Donc je vous le disais, c'est un peu le même principe que trois petits chats, l'un de nous commence à chanter une chanson et l'autre doit en chanter une qui commence par le même mot. Allez, jouez ce sera amusant, vous verrez ! Et puis ça nous fera passer le temps, la route est encore un peu longue.

\- Bon d'accord, mais vous commencez !

\- Très bien, 3, 2, 1, elle prit une longue inspiration puis débuta sa chanson :

 _"_ _Travel to the moon, as the dream you wave slowly comes to life, only you by my side as we laugh and dance under the fragile starlight"_

\- Une chanson commençant pas _"starlight"_ donc ? Je me lance mais ne riez pas !

-C'est promis, je vous écoute.

« S _tarlight, I'll be chasing a starlight. Until the end of my life. I don't know if it's worth anymore. Hold you in my arms, I just want to hold you in my arms."_

\- Mais vous êtes drôlement doué, dîtes donc ! A mon tour :

 _"_ _Armstrong, je ne suis pas noir, je blanc de peau. Quand on veut chanter l'espoir, Quel manque de pot. Oui j'ai beau voir le ciel, l'oiseau. Rien, rien, rien ne luit là haut. Les anges…zéro."_

\- C'était quoi ça ? Le jeune homme avait éclaté de rire.

\- Armstrong, de Nougaro, vous connaissez ? C'est de la chanson française.

\- Ça je le sais bien, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Zéro donc ? Ce n'est pas simple.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelque chose.

 _\- " Zero, zero, zero, zero, zero. That's how many fuck I give. Wake up with a dime. Get up to no good, get up and you could go out, free your mind"_

\- Quelle élégance! Soite _, "My mind, my mind. Down and out with my dumb friend, ready to misbehave. Forget about Monday to Friday, 'cause I've been working like a slave. Creepin' toward the weekend, I'm able to shine."_

 _-"Shine your light down on me. Lift me up so I can see. Shine your light when you're gone. Give me the strength to carry on."_

 _\- "Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you're done. Lay your weary head to lay. Don't you cry no more."_

 _\- "No more tears, no more tears. So now that it's over can't we just say good-bye? I'd like to move on and make the most of the night."_

 _\- "I'm making the most of the night. I know you've had a rough time. Here I've come to hijack you. (Hijack you) I love you."_

La jeune femme rougit légèrement devant les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. S'agissait-il d'une déclaration implicite ? Mais elle ne put y songer davantage car le brun avait recommencé à chanter. Ils continuèrent ainsi de longue minutes, jusqu'à arriver devant l'immeuble de l'amie de Juvia. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble mal famé, il n'y avait aucune sécurité à l'entrée et les deux jeunes entrèrent en poussant simplement la lourde porte. Le porche était poussiéreux et humide. Gray la déposa alors devant la cage d'escalier, il s'assura qu'elle pourrait rejoindre l'appartement sans encombre :

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous pourrez monter seule, il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Et vous avez les clés au moins ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Sinon, ne vous en faites pas, je suis encore capable de marcher.

\- Merci pour la soirée, le jeu était sympa, finalement. Ça m'a permis de m'aérer l'esprit.

\- Mais ne me remerciez pas, remerciez plutôt mon petit ami de m'avoir plaquée et d'avoir couché avec ma cousine !

\- Quel cynisme ! Vous en devenez terrifiante.

\- C'est possible. Mis à part cela, vous ne tenez pas à récupérer votre veste ?

\- Gardez là pour le moment. Mieux vaut couvrir vos épaule dénudées et puis je suppose que vous n'avez aucun vêtement à vous chez votre amie, je me trompe ?

\- Vous avez raison, mais quand est-ce que je dois vous la rendre ?

\- Quand vous aurez un peu de temps, repassez donc au bar, j'y travaille tous les jours exceptés le mardi et le dimanche. Ce sera un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous remerciez ? Vous avez été très prévenant à mon égard.

-Je ne sais pas, nous aurons tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard. On peut se contenter d'échanger nos numéros pour le moment. Ça vous dérange si je fume ici ?

\- Oh, pas du tout, allez-y.

Le brun fit glisser sa main jusque la poche avant de sa veste. Il saisit son paquet de clopes ainsi que son briquet, inconsciemment, il effleura au passage le sein gauche de la demoiselle qui gémit à ce simple toucher. Le jeune homme en sourit :

\- On est en manque à ce je vois ?

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée, ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas baiser, lui avoua-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Arrêtez de me chauffer, vous pourriez le regrettez amèrement.

\- Faites le moi donc regretter.

A l'entente de ses mots, Gray fit glisser ses doigts jusque la taille de la jeune femme, puis il descendit progressivement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il faufila ensuite sa main sous sa fine robe et vint tâter son postérieur. Ses doigts étaient si frais que Juvia frissonnait à chacune de ses caresses, elle imaginait déjà le barman en elle et en jouissait d'avance. Cependant une fessée, puis plus rien. Le brun s'était déjà détourné d'elle et avait allumé sa cigarette, son excitation commença à retomber, il lui sourit alors malicieusement :

\- Alors, on commence à regretter ?

\- Vous êtes terriblement cruel. Tout ça pour si peu, je suis tellement frustrée.

\- Ce sera sûrement pour une prochaine fois. Vous n'êtes pas parfaitement consciente ce soir.

\- Je le suis parfaitement, j'ai été capable de jouer avec précision _Love's Sorrow_. Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'en aurai envie la prochaine fois ? J'ai envie de vous ici et maintenant ! lança-t-elle sans se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots sur Gray.

\- Je suis certain que vous en aurez envie. Vous êtes irrésistiblement attirée pas ma personne. La preuve en est : si je vous proposais de vous prendre dans cette cage d'escalier, vous n'hésiteriez pas une seule seconde.

\- Vous marquez un point, reconnu-t-elle.

Le brun souffla sa fumée nocive dans sa direction, elle se mit à chantonner :

 _\- "Everything is Grey. His hairs, his smoke, his dreams. And now he's so devoid in colors he don't know what it means."_

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

\- C'est seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour calmer mes ardeurs. Mais je suis certaine que vous, vous bandez encore. Mais ça peut s'arranger, vous savez ?

\- L'offre est alléchante mais je me dois de refuser. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous toucherai pas tant que vous ne serez pas parfaitement consentante.

\- Très bien, je ne vais pas insister davantage. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous toucher seul de retour chez vous. Sur ce je vais monter, je commence à me sentir somnolente. Mais avant cela…

Juvia s'était promptement rapprochée du barman. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue s'introduit par effraction dans sa bouche puis en ressortit pour savourer la lèvre inférieure du brun, elle était délicatement parfumée à la nicotine. Les mains du jeune homme avaient rejoint sa taille, il la pressait un peu plus contre lui pour l'inciter à approfondir le baiser. Pendant ce temps, les mains de la jeune femme s'accrochaient désespérément à son cou. La jeune femme mit fin au baiser et commença à gravir les escaliers, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre, elle ajouta :

\- C'était un petit remerciement pour cette soirée. Ne soyez pas trop frustré. On se reverra bientôt, d'ici là, pensez à moi.

\- Je ne suis pas près de penser à autre chose. Comment avez-vous réussi à me faire bander du bout des lèvres ?

\- C'est un secret, je vous apprendrai peut-être la prochaine fois. Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme remonta le long escalier en fredonnant :

 _"_ _Everything is blue. His pills, his hands, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors. Pull apart at the seams. And he's blue, he's blue. You were red and you liked me because I was blue. But you touched me and, suddenly I was a lilac sky._ _Then you decided that purple just wasn't for you."_

Elle arriva enfin devant l'appartement de son amie. Elle se baissa jusqu'à atteindre le paillasson, elle le souleva doucement et en extirpa la clé. Meldy était toujours aussi imprudente. Mais cette fois, le défaut de son amie l'arrangeait bien. Elle tourna précautionneusement la clé dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Elle resta un instant muette devant le désordre ambiant, cependant elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise, son amie avait toujours été bordélique et Juvia n'espérait plus un changement de sa part.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle aura un peu rechargé ses batteries, elle s'affairera à faire le ménage. Meldy sera de retour d'un voyage d'affaire dans quelques jours et elle avait hâte de lui faire une petite surprise. Elle lui racontera sa rupture avec Bora, elles engloutiront alors des pots de glace devant la télévision pour se consoler. Puis Meldy l'accompagnera jusqu'à son appartement pour récupérer ses affaires et confronter son ex petit-ami. Enfin, Juvia se mettra à aller de l'avant, à chercher un boulot puis elle retournera rayonnante au bar et y retrouvera Gray, ils passeraient enfin la nuit ensemble.

Mais pour l'instant, elle pouvait se contenter de penser aux lèvres du brun, empreintes de tabac. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, elle avait reçu de nombreux messages de la part de Bora, il tenait à s'excuser et à la reconquérir. Mais cela importait peu à Juvia, elle l'avait déjà oublié. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré Gray, elle aurait sûrement accepté de revoir celui qui l'avait trompée. Mais son cœur était passé à autre chose, il ne battait désormais plus que pour le barman.

Se sentant soudain courbaturée, Juvia se laissa tomber sur le canapé lit. C'était le seul endroit de l'appartement sur lequel Meldy n'avait pas éparpillé ses affaires. Elle s'y étendit de tout son long et se couvrit de la veste du brin, comme s'il s'agissait d'une couverture. Ses jambes étaient encore nues, ainsi elle pouvait profiter pleinement de la fraicheur ambiante. Entourée par l'odeur du barman qui lui faisait tourner la tête, elle s'endormirait facilement.

Ce fut par une nuit d'été qu'elle s'éprit d'un parfait inconnu.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une courte review.

Pour la chanson mielleuse du bar, j'avais pensé à _For you_ de Christina Zavalloni

Durant leur petit jeu musical, Gray et Juvia ont chanté :

\- _Little pain_ , cover d'Amanda Lee

\- _Starlight_ de Muse

- _Armstrong_ de Claude Nougaro

\- _Zero_ de Chris Brown (Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux commençant par Zéro.)

\- _Lose my mind_ de Brennan Heart  & Wildstylez

\- _Shine your light_ de Robbie Robertson

\- _Carry on my wayward son_ de Kansas

\- _No more tears_ d'Ozzy Osbsourne

\- _Making the most of the night_ de Carly Rae Jepsen

J'hésite à vous créer une petite playlist sur Youtube ou Deezer.

On se retrouve, je l'espère, samedi prochain pour le chapitre 2. Cette fiction comprendra au minimum 5 chapitres.

D'ici là soyez heureux !


	2. Chapter 2

Comme promis, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de _Du bout des lèvres_. Merci pour vos Follow/Fave ainsi que pour vos reviews. (Quel honneur de voir sa fiction suivie par **IrisJR**!) Je vais rapidement y répondre :

 **Fairy tail fan** : Tu es officiellement la première personne à m'avoir laissé une review. Je t'en remercie. Je suis heureuse que ma Juvia te plaise.

 **Rokushimo** : Ça me TOU-CHE !

 **Redfoxiy** : Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est frustrant qu'ils en restent là. Sinon, j'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop vulgaires, ils parlent à l'image de certains de mes amis.

 **Alexandra791** : Contente que ce premier chapitre te plaises, je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les samedis, histoire que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue.

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Le récit est ma propriété.

Fact : Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, cette fiction est rated M à cause de son langage parfois cru. De plus, il y aura bientôt une scène de cul, pour ne pas mâcher mes mots. Je préfère donc prévenir les personnes les plus jeunes.

Dois-je vous conseiller des musiques durant votre lecture ? Que sais-je ? _The Scientist_ de Coldplay, _Hey Kids !_ de The Oral Cigarettes et _Trustful Hands_ de The Dø.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas-de page.

* * *

 _Petite soirée entre amis_

Juvia se réveilla le lendemain sur le sofa sur lequel elle s'était endormie la veille, tard dans la nuit. Elle portait la veste du barman qui embaumait encore son odeur si envoûtante. La jeune femme avait la bouche pâteuse et une horrible gueule de bois. Le mal de crâne qui l'accompagnait était si violent qu'elle se rua sur sa boite d'aspirine pour en avaler une. Puis elle alla prendre un peu soin d'elle en se brossant les dents puis en se douchant. S'essorant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, elle jeta un regard vers son téléphone elle venait tout juste de recevoir un message de l'inconnu de la veille.

\- Bonjour. Comment allez-vous depuis hier soir?

\- Plutôt bien et vous ? Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?

\- Si, mais je suis en pose pour encore un quart d'heure.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis la première personne à laquelle vous pensez pendant votre pause ?

\- Vous savez très bien que vous m'obsédez.

\- C'est réciproque, j'ai encore le goût de vos lèvres sur la langue.

\- Arrêtez, je suis en plein service, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de m'allumer. Bon, je vais vous laisser.

\- Attendez, est-ce que vous auriez un encore peu de temps pour discuter ?

\- Bien sur, de quoi voulez-vous parlez ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de tout et de rien. A quelle heure est-ce que vous finissez, ce soir ?

\- A 19h pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerai passer au bar et plus si affinité, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais également apprécié, mais je dois aller à une petite soirée entre amis.

\- Je vois, je passerai un autre jour dans ce cas-là.

\- Attends, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi !

\- Mais je ne connais pas vos amis.

\- Ils sont très sympas, tu verras. Je pense que tu t'entendras très bien avec eux.

\- Très bien, je vous rejoindrai au bar. Depuis quand-est-ce que vous me tutoyer ?

\- Tu peux en faire de même, laissons de côté ces normes sociales d'un autre temps. Sinon, ce n'est pas la peine, je viendrai te chercher au même endroit qu'hier. À ce souvenir, Juvia se mordit les lèvres.

\- Y a-t-il un code vestimentaire particulier ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que non, c'est une soirée entre potes, pas un gala de charité. Mets des vêtements dans lesquels tu es à l'aise.

\- C'est compris.

\- Bon, je dois vraiment te laisser, mon manager est furax, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir.

Reposant son portable sur la table basse, Juvia soupira de soulagement, elle allait passer la soirée avec Gray, ils pourraient même aller un peu plus loin que la veille. De plus elle allait rencontrer les amis du barman, elle se devait de leur faire bonne impression.

Laissant de côté ses préoccupations, elle se mit à ranger l'appartement de son amie. Son logis était littéralement une porcherie : assiettes sales empilées depuis plusieurs semaines, vêtements jonchant le sol, paperasse éparpillé sur le lit, tas de poussière dans chaque recoin, poubelles non sorties et empestant divers parfums pestilentiels, la liste n'en finissait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, elle finit enfin la tâche herculéenne. Elle pu ainsi faire une pause pour souffler et manger un peu, cela faisait des heures que son ventre était vide. Malheureusement, mis à part des conserves, il n'y avait que des restes dans le réfrigérateur et les placards. Elle se contenta donc de sardines et de haricots verts réchauffés au micro-onde.

Alors qu'elle finissait son repas, il était déjà 17h15. Il lui restait moins de deux heures avant l'arrivée de Gray. Elle reprit une douche puis se prépara en hâte. Elle ne pouvait pas remettre les vêtements de la veille dans lesquels elle avait transpiré. Elle se permit donc de fouiller dans la penderie de Meldy, elle en sortit quelques vêtements : un jean, un haut en dentelle noir, une veste en jean ainsi qu'une paire de bottines à talon. Elle était fin prête, il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée du jeune homme. Elle reçu alors un énième message de Bora : « Pardonne-moi, j'ai été stupide. Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas. Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. » C'était faux, il avait besoin d'elle pour mener une vie équilibrée. Elle n'avait nullement besoin du menteur. Ce soir elle allait s'amuser tandis que lui déprimerait seul, cette seule pensée la mit dans une joie infinie.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit, Juvia s'y rua pour entendre la voix du brun. Elle mit sa veste, enfila ses bottines et descendit en trombe les marches qui la séparait du barman. Elle afficha un énorme sourire lorsqu'elle le vit dans le porche. Elle se retint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras, même si elle en mourrait d'envie elle le salua simplement :

\- Bonsoir, à l'heure, à ce que je vois.

\- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis toujours ponctuel.

\- Je l'ignorais, mais c'est agréable de l'entendre.

\- Tu es vraiment certaine que ça va, depuis hier ? Ton ex petit-ami, il a essayé de te joindre ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait été stupide, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moins et qu'il fallait que je le pardonne. Mais c'est moi qui serais stupide si je le faisais et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

\- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- A ton avis ? Il est grand, brun, travaille dans un bar et n'est pas très perspicace.

\- Le manager ? Juvia le regarda d'un air ahuri, il rajouta donc : je plaisante, rassure-toi.

\- L'espace d'un instant tu m'as inquiétée. Bon, on y va ?

\- C'est vrai, ils nous attendent déjà à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Attends, tu leur as dit que je venais ?

\- Oui, ils ont déjà hâte de te rencontrer, je leur ai dit que tu étais ma nouvelle petite amie, joue le jeu, ce sera amusant, tu verras.

\- Petite amie ? Avec plaisir ! Ils sont combien ?

\- Six, tous en couple, je me sentais d'ailleurs bien seul depuis un moment. Heureusement que tu es arrivée dans ma vie.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je serais sûrement retourné auprès de mon piètre petit-ami. Et j'aurai souffert à nouveau.

\- Quel genre d'homme est-il ?

-Plutôt grand, le type d'homme qui a du succès auprès de la gente féminine, un éternel dragueur, un peu macho sur les bords.

\- Je vois, c'est donc pour ce genre d'homme que tu avais craqué ?

\- Oui mais je ne l'avais vraiment aimé que les premiers mois.

\- Attends, vous êtes resté combien de temps ensemble ?

\- 2 ans, pourquoi ?

\- Autant ?! Parce qu'avec ma dernière petite amie, on était resté en couple que 3 mois.

\- Un spécialiste des relations courtes à ce que je vois.

\- Des relations courtes, mais pas des coups d'un soir.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose.

\- Tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu semblais l'insinuer.

\- C'est fort probable. Dis, comment elle était ta petite amie ?

\- C'était une blonde à forte poitrine.

\- Tout mon contraire, quoi ! Le seul point commun que j'ai avec elle est le piano.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? Et ta poitrine n'est pas si petite que ça. Je la trouve très bien moi.

\- Oh, ça va, le mal est déjà fait. Sinon, j'ai une excellente mémoire pour tout ce qui te concerne, assura-t-elle malicieusement.

\- Une psycho girlfriend ?

\- Je risque de le devenir si tu commences à me considérer comme ta petite-amie.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

\- Tu n'as même pas eu mon consentement et depuis quand est-ce que…

Sa question fut happée par les lèvres chaudes de Gray dans un tendre baiser.

\- Surprise ? Ton consentement, je l'ai depuis que je t'ai rencontré.

\- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! Et bien sûr que je suis surprise : tout cela est si soudain, c'est normal que je le sois.

\- On peut ralentir si tu veux.

\- Non, le rythme actuel des événements me va très bien, mais j'ai le sentiment que je vais devoir te présenter mes parents la semaine prochaine.

\- Haha, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

\- A ta place, je le serai pas autant, ils peuvent parfois se montrer très blessants et condescendants. Ils ne supportaient absolument pas mon ancien petit-ami.

\- Je les comprends. Vu le portrait que tu m'en as fait, on ne peut vraiment pas dire que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ah ! Je reconnais cette ruelle, on est bientôt arrivé.

\- Chez lequel de tes amis a lieu la soirée ?

\- Chez Natsu et Lucy, ils ont un chaton, j'espère que tu n'es pas allergique.

\- Du tout, j'en avais un quand j'étais petite.

\- Je vois. Attends, il faut tourner à droite juste là.

Le soleil commençait doucement à laisser place à la nuit. Le ciel avait opté pour cette sublime teinte rose-orangée, l'air se refroidissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une charmante demeure. La grille avait été laissée entrouverte, il suffisait de la pousser légèrement pour entrer. Avant de pénétrer dans le jardin, Gray saisit le poignet de Juvia et la força à se coller à lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre son oreille et lui murmura :

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi, putain. Ce soir, avant que tu ne rentres chez toi, on fera un tour par mon appart'. Je vais te démonter, fais moi confiance.

\- Est-ce que tu vas réussir à te contenir jusqu'à là ?

\- J'espère bien. T'as pas intérêt à me chauffer ce soir.

\- Très bien, d'ici là, je me contenterai juste de ça.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds, ses talons compensant la distance entre eux deux. Elle l'embrassa affectueusement, prenant tout son temps pour savourer ses lèvres. Elle fit doucement glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire et leur baiser s'enflamma. Manquant d'air, ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois. Juvia passait ses doigts dans les cheveux du barman, tandis qu'il immobilisait fermement son bassin contre le sien. Depuis combien de temps s'embrassaient-ils ? 2 minutes ? 5 ? 10 ? Ils avaient totalement perdu la notion du temps. Ils devaient en rester là, mais c'était bien trop difficile pour eux. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ils se séparèrent, les lèvres endolories, les joues rouges et le bas-ventre en feu. Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle. Pour Juvia, c'était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir être prise par Gray, juste là.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le jardin et remontèrent ensuite l'allée pavée de pierre. Juvia jeta un coup d'œil discret aux alentours : personne ne les avait surpris. Le jardin était parfaitement entretenu, les rosiers avaient été taillés et l'eau de la piscine était impeccable. Les propriétaires de la maison étaient donc bien plus ordonnés que Meldy. Enfin, Juvia nota la présence de petites lampes circulaires longeant l'allée. Cela ajoutait une petite touche chic au jardin. Les propriétaires semblaient avoir bon goût. Le couple approcha enfin de la porte d'entrée et Gray appuya sur la petite sonnette à proximité. Une jeune femme blonde se précipita pour leur ouvrir. Elle portait un tablier de ménagère, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, pourtant Juvia pouvait clairement deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique jeune femme. Un peu trop belle d'ailleurs, Gray fréquentait-il vraiment cette femme ? La jalousie commença à la ronger mais ses craintes furent vite levés quand le dénommé Natsu les rejoignit et qu'il glissa de manière possessive son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, puis il déclara joyeusement :

\- Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure. Tiens, Gray, c'est ta petite amie ? Elle est plus mignonne que l'ancienne, j'espère qu'elle a un meilleur caractère aussi.

\- Euh, merci, tenta Juvia en cachant tant bien que mal sa gêne : Natsu était si direct ! Cependant, elle sourit intérieurement, il la trouvait plus jolie que l'Ex. Elle tendit à Lucy le présent qu'avait apporté Gray : il s'agissait d'une pièce montée à la fraise dont raffoleraient à coup sûr les invités.

\- Arrête ça, je vais être jalouse, geignit Lucy en donnant un coup de coude à Natsu.

\- Entrez, faites comme chez vous, les convia chaleureusement le maître de maison, ignorant la remarque de la blonde.

Ils débouchèrent sur un couloir, puis suivirent les propriétaires jusqu'à un salon, joliment aménagé d'après Juvia.

\- Asseyez vous donc, les incita Lucy en leur montrant le canapé.

\- Nous sommes les premiers arrivés ? S'étonna Gray.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est étonnant que tu sois si ponctuel Gray, j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Jellal et d'Erza. Juvia sourit narquoisement, elle mit ce détail dans un coin de sa tête, elle le taquinera plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle se contenta de demander innocemment :

\- Ce sont aussi vos amis ?

\- Oui et t'apercevras rapidement que c'est Erza qui porte la culotte dans leur couple, railla Lucy en s'asseyant près d'elle. Ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoie ?

\- Du tout, je n'aime pas tellement ces normes sociales d'un autre temps, dit-elle en reprenant l'expression du brun qui afficha un sourire amusé à l'entente de ces mots. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait vu d'un mauvais œil qu'il la tutoie. Cependant, il sentait qu'elle avait envie de plaire à ses amis, ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger.

\- Mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Natsu en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, son téléphone à la main, le couple improbable a annulé, ils ne pourront pas être là ce soir.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Lucy, quelque peu agacée.

\- Gajeel est rentré du travail fatigué. Il préfère se reposer.

\- Attendez, vous parlez bien de Gajeel Redfox ? S'exclama-t-elle à l'entente du prénom familier.

\- Oui, tu le connais ? Questionna Lucy quelque peu intriguée.

\- Oui, c'est un bon ami de la fac, on est dans le même cours de musique je vais l'appeler et insister pour qu'ils viennent. Je reviens.

Juvia s'éclipsa un instant pour appeler Gajeel. Elle ne du pas s'acharner longtemps pour qu'il accepte : Gajeel lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil depuis qu'elle lui donnait des conseils quant à sa relation avec Levy. Elle revint tout sourire dans le salon en fanfaronnant :

\- C'est bon, je les ai convaincus, ils sont en chemin et ils ne devraient pas tarder.

\- Elle est trop forte ta petite-amie, murmura Natsu à l'attention de Gray. Prends en bien soin, ne la laisse pas filer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'aura pas l'occasion de s'échapper, lui assura le brun.

\- Super, on sera enfin au complet, se réjouit Natsu à l'intention de tous, cette fois-ci.

\- C'est pas tout, mais j'ai encore un repas à finir de préparer moi, déclara solennellement Lucy en se levant du canapé dans lequel elle était confortablement installée. Tu viens me donner un coup de main, Natsu ?

\- Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien seule, chérie, lui répliqua son compagnon.

\- J'insiste, tu sais ce que tu risques si tu ne viens pas maintenant, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Oh non, pas la grève chérie, se plaignit-il en la rejoignant à toute vitesse.

\- Il semblerait que ce soit Lucy qui porte la culotte dans votre couple, lança Juvia.

\- T'as vu ça Juvia, Girl Power ! clama fièrement « celle qui portait la culotte ».

\- Ils vont très bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda soudainement Gray, rêveur.

\- C'est bien vrai, confirma Juvia, ils sont clairement faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai très envie de rencontrer Erza et Jellal.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas être aussi impatiente, la calma Gray, Erza est terrifiante, un vrai monstre.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda une Juvia soudainement fascinée.

\- Elle manie l'escrime comme personne, l'informa-t-il, tu sais comment elle a rencontré Jellal ?

\- Non, nia-t-elle en hochant négativement la tête. Comment veux-tu que le sache ?

\- C'était son senpai, il donnait quelques conseils aux débutantes, dès qu'elle l'a vu ça a été le coup de foudre.

\- Jusque là, je ne vois rien d'anormal, songea Juvia, perplexe.

\- Ecoute la suite, lui ordonna-t-il. Donc c'était une débutante, elle devait être au lycée et c'était l'un des premiers cours auxquelles elle assistait. Lui était étudiant, à peine 4 ans d'écart quoi. Pour plaisanter et attirer l'attention des futures recrues, Jellal pariait toujours contre elle durant un match. Et tu sais ce qu'il pariait ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, sa virginité ?

\- Haha, ce que tu peux être bête. Non, il pariait un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. S'il perdait, il s'engageait à accepter un rendez-vous dans le lieu choisi par le gagnant ou la gagnante. S'il gagnait en revanche, la recrue devait définitivement s'inscrire dans le club. Evidemment, Jellal n'avait perdu aucun de ses paris et avait permis l'inscription de nombreuses jeunes filles dans le club et de jeunes hommes au passage. Et devine quoi ?

\- Elle l'a battu ?

\- Exactement ! Mais elle ne l'a pas seulement battu, elle l'a humilié devant le reste des adhérents. Après cela, Jellal du tenir sa parole et ils passèrent leur premier rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Ce rendez-vous fut suivi de nombreux autres et Jellal succomba finalement aux charmes de celle qui l'avait battu. Jolie histoire, non ?

\- C'est sûr, mais s'il l'avait laissé gagner ?

\- Je ne pense pas, jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'a réussi à vaincre Erza, même pas des maîtres réputés de l'escrime.

\- Impressionnant. A mon tour de raconter une histoire, tu veux savoir comment Gajeel et Levy se sont rencontrés ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Tu ne me laisses pas tellement le choix.

\- C'était une question purement rhétorique, elle lui tira sournoisement la langue puis débuta son récit : c'était par une après-midi morne d'automne. Nous étions alors tous trois des premières années à la fac, mais je ne connaissais pas encore Levy. Gajeel était alors un jeune homme violent, mais il assistait assidument à un cours, celui de musique. Ce n'était alors qu'une vague connaissance, mais je le trouvais plutôt doué : il jouait de la guitare électrique et de la batterie comme personne, il avait une vraie fougue. Même le prof l'avait remarqué. Gajeel trainant souvent sur le campus avec des personnes peu fréquentables. Un jour une bagarre éclata et il se retrouva à 3 contre 1. Résultat, il saignait abondamment sur les marches du hall d'entrée et était incapable de se relever. C'est alors que Levy découvrit le corps étendu au sol, cependant, incapable de le soulever seule, elle appela désespérément à l'aide. Mais personne ne lui vint au secours. C'est alors qu'elle m'interpela, j'acceptais de l'aider devant son regard suppliant et ses mains tremblantes. Nous le saisîmes par les bras et l'avons ensuite traîné tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je du la laisser car je devais assister à un cours. Je lui confiais Gajeel, elle le soigna comme elle pu et à son réveil, elle était à son chevet. Depuis, elle ne l'a jamais quitté et Gajeel a reprit le droit chemin. Alors comment tu la trouves cette histoire ?

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, elle n'a rien de très romantique.

\- Celle d'Erza et de Jellal l'est peut-être ?

\- Non, mais je veux dire par là que je préfère largement la nôtre.

\- Moi bourrée et endormie sur le comptoir ? Toi, un simple barman qui a été obligé par son manager de me raccompagner ? Moi qui avais une irrépressible envie de baiser dans la cage d'escalier ? Tu trouves ça romantique, peut-être ?

\- Décrit comme ça, non. Mais je le voyais autrement: Une jeune femme larguée par son compagnon et qui tente désespérément de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. Un jeune barman qui trouve son métier sans saveur. Love's Sorrow sous le clair de lune. Une veste déposée sur les épaules frêles. Les chansons fredonnées sous le ciel étoilé. Un tendre baiser plein de promesses.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais fleur bleue. C'est étonnant.

\- Et toi tu ne l'es absolument pas. Mais on se complète bien finalement.

\- C'est bien vrai. On fait la paire.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par la sonnette. Encore une fois Lucy et Natsu s'étaient précipités à la porte pour ouvrir à leurs invités. Ils s'agissaient d'Erza et de Jellal, ils pénétrèrent dans le salon à la suite des propriétaires. Quelques bises et quelques rapides salutations conventionnelles et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Les deux hôtes* retournèrent en cuisine tandis qu'un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Juvia fut surprise en voyant Erza, celle-ci n'avait rien d'effroyable. C'était une charmante jeune femme, Juvia fut seulement déstabilisée par son imposante poitrine. Comme l'Ex pensa-t-elle amèrement.

\- C'est bien toi Juvia ? Je me trompe ? Ce fut finalement Erza qui rompit le silence.

\- Non, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle posément, vous êtes Erza ?

\- Oui, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Et lui c'est Jellal, mon futur mari, clama-t-elle en passant son bras autour de l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, l'informa-t-il.

\- Mais j'attends depuis le lycée, se lamenta Erza.

\- C'est dommage que Gajeel et Levy aient annulés, ça faisait des semaines que je ne les avais pas vus, évoqua Jellal en détournant habilement le sujet de la conversation.

\- Ils viendront, leur assura la petite-amie de Gray. Je suis une connaissance de Gajeel et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir.

\- Bien jouée ma jolie, la félicita Erza en lui sautant au cou.

C'est alors que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Cette fois, ils se précipitèrent tous à la porte pour accueillir le couple, quelque peu surpris. Ils entrèrent à leur tour et la soirée put enfin réellement débuter, Gajeel avait apporté plusieurs bouteilles de vin, il apostropha soudain Juvia :

\- Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, le monde est vraiment aussi petit que Levy.

\- Arrête, t'es lourd, le réprimanda celle qui était visiblement véxée.

\- A vrai dire, je viens juste de les rencontrer.

\- C'est vrai, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés Gray et toi ? Demanda Lucy, une fois qu'ils furent tous attablés dans la salle à manger.

\- J'étais ivre morte dans son bar, avoua Juvia de but en blanc.

Ce fut un fou rire général dans la pièce, Gray ne savait plus tellement où se mettre. Pourquoi avait-elle raconté les choses ainsi ? N'aurait-elle pas pu étoffer un peu le récit de leur rencontre ?

\- Ne riez pas, ça c'est passé exactement comme ça.

Nouveau fou rire général.

\- D'ailleurs Lucy, tu ne nous as jamais raconté comment tu as rencontré Natsu la première fois, s'empressa de demander Gray.

\- Chérie, si tu veux bien me laisser leur raconter, Natsu débuta après le hochement de tête de sa compagne. Ce fut par une matinée ensoleillée de juin, tu me coupes si je me trompe, ok ? Ce matin là, je descendais du train qui m'avait transporté jusqu'au port d'Hargeon, auquel je me rendais pour quelques affaires. Cependant j'ai le mal des transports depuis ma plus tendre enfance. J'arrivais donc exténué dans la petite ville. Je m'allongeais quelques instants sur un banc, mais c'est alors que je vis une jeune fille être importunée par plusieurs hommes qui l'encerclaient. Je me suis alors précipité à son secours, mais avant même que je n'intervienne, elle avait déjà maîtrisé les individus. Je restais donc là impuissant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne m'aborder. Elle me demanda quelques indications sur la ville et je l'emmenai donc à l'endroit recherché et pour me remercier, elle me paya un repas au …

\- Ah, alors ça, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, tout mon salaire y est passé, le coupa Lucy.

Fou rire général, mais cette fois c'était Natsu qui était embarrassé, il ajouta :

\- Pour ma défense, la nourriture offerte est bien plus savoureuse que la nourriture que l'on achète soi-même.

Tous les invités étaient unanimes, Natsu était innocent. Juvia se sentait vraiment bien au sein du groupe d'amis. Gray avait bien fait de la convier. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée et qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu d'amis, ils se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. A cette pensée, elle se sentit envahie pas la solitude. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Elle baissa son visage, pour échapper aux regards des autres et se concentra sur son téléphone portable. Meldy lui avait envoyé un message, une heure plus tôt. La bordélique était en effet rentrée plus tôt que prévu et attendait bredouille devant son appartement dont Juvia avait la clé, dans la poche arrière de son jean. Juvia interrompit alors le petit comité :

\- Ça vous dérange si j'invite une amie ?

\- Non, ce sera avec plaisir, lui sourit Lucy. J'ai préparé à manger pour un régiment, alors je ne dit pas non à une bouche de plus à nourrir.

\- Merci, puis elle envoya un message à son amie en lui indiquant l'adresse et comment s'y rendre depuis son appartement elle se sentit alors un peu moins coupable et entreprit de finir son assiette. Lucy était un véritable cordon bleu, Juvia l'envia un peu pour ce talent qu'elle ne possédait désespérément pas.

Le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur et les amis retournèrent dans le salon. Ils s'étaient tous régalés de la pièce montée, particulièrement Erza, la jeune femme avait un appétit terrifiant lorsqu'il s'agissait de dessert. Ils risquaient tous l'implosion. Les bouteilles de vin furent débouchonnées, mais Juvia refusa la coupe que lui tendait Levy. Après la cuite de la veille, mieux valait s'abstenir de boire, ce dont s'assura Gray.

\- Moi non plus, je préfère ne pas boire, prévint Erza. Je suis enceinte.

Stupéfaction dans la salle, Jellal manqua de s'évanouir.

\- Je plaisante, les rassura-t-elle. Détendez-vous. Je voulais juste que Jellal me fasse sa demande. Quoi de mieux que devoir épouser une femme en cloque pour sauver les apparences ?

\- Il y a d'autres moyens, tu sais, lui dit-il en reprenant ses esprits, j'ai faillis faire une attaque.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as le cœur fragile, chéri.

La sonnette retentit pour la énième fois de la soirée.

\- Je vais aller lui ouvrir, se dévoua Levy.

Elle regarda d'abord par le judas pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un individu dangereux. Lorsqu'elle ne vit qu'une jeune femme à couette, elle lui ouvrit :

\- Vous êtes l'amie de Juvia, je présume.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Suivez-moi, Levy après avoir refermé la porte, elle conduisit l'invitée surprise jusque dans le salon.

Meldy s'arrêta net devant l'un des convives et s'exclama :

\- Jellal ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Meldy ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Juvia, la première surprise.

\- Le monde est vraiment petit, répéta Gajeel, sans offenser cette fois sa petite-amie (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

\- Oui, Meldy est une amie de lycée. On jouait ensemble dans un groupe qu'on avait formé avec une autre camarade, Ultear.

\- On l'avait nommé Crime Sorcière. D'où ça sortait déjà ce nom ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens même plus. C'était encore une idée d'Ultear.

\- Elle et ses noms débiles. Avant, j'avais joué avec elle dans un autre groupe : Grimoire Heart. Nan mais laisse tomber, le vieux nom.

\- Ah, cette Ultear, que de souvenirs avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Elle bosse toujours comme bénévole dans une association ?

\- Elle est morte l'an dernier, battue à mort par son petit ami. Il était violent et ça faisait des mois qu'il la frappait mais elle n'a jamais voulu le dénoncer. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. J'ai déjà essayé de la faire changer d'avis, mais rien à faire, elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas été convié aux obsèques, elles ont été préparées en toute hâte.

Un silence douloureux régnait à présent dans la pièce. Jellal retenait difficilement ses larmes, l'une de ses anciennes amies était morte il y a de cela un an et il n'en savait rien. Pire encore, il s'agissait d'un meurtre, il aurait pu éviter cela s'il avait été là. La culpabilité commença à le ronger.

\- Juvia, il commence à se faire tard, on devrait rentrer. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché votre petite soirée. Merci de votre accueil.

\- Oui, je te suis, Juvia se leva promptement, Gray inutile de me raccompagner, je rentre avec Meldy. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu tous vous rencontrer, elle s'adressa au petit groupe. J'espère que l'on se reverra très bientôt. Gajeel, Levy on se revoit en cours à la rentrée. Passez une bonne soirée et merci pour l'invitation.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie Juvia. Lui lança Lucy avant qu'elle ne ressorte de la maison. Meldy, vous êtes certaine que vous ne voulez pas rester diner ? J'ai préparé beaucoup trop à manger.

\- J'ai déjà diné avant de venir, mais ce sera avec plaisir une prochaine fois.

\- Rentrez bien dans ce cas là.

\- C'est d'accord. Ne buvez pas trop et soyez prudent au volant, ajouta Juvia avant de franchir la porte d'entrée.

Lucy lui sourit et le groupe d'amis lui fit de grands saluts de la main avant que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'enfoncent dans l'obscurité de cette nuit.

\- Merci d'avoir gâché la fête, je venais tout juste de les rencontrer, lâcha amèrement Juvia.

\- Désolée mais ça m'a tellement énervé de revoir sa tête d'imbécile heureux.

\- Attends voir, d'après ce que je sais, Ultear n'est pas morte.

\- Non mais elle est dans un état de mort cérébrale. Aucune chance qu'elle se réveille un jour, son coma est irréversible. Les médecins sont unanimes.

Après ces mots glaçants, le trajet se fit en silence. Cette nuit, Juvia se coucha avec la solitude comme seule compagne.

A suivre

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser une courte review pour me laisser vos impressions. Je les lirai et y répondrai avec plaisir.

Comme tu l'avais deviné, **Redfoxiy** , la soirée ne s'est pas tout à fait passée comme prévue. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nos deux héros ont du se coucher bien frustrés ce soir là.

* J'ai toujours trouvé ça drôle comme le mot hôte désigne à la fois les personnes qui reçoivent et celles qui sont reçues. Bref.

On se retrouve mercredi prochain, je vous présenterai ma nouvelle fiction. Etant donné que depuis hier, je suis en vacances, je posterai 2 chapitres par semaine (1 de chaque fiction) puis on reprendra un rythme normal de publication à la rentrée.

J'ai hésité à appeler ce chapitre : _Meldy, ou la gâcheuse d'ambiance_ ; mais finalement Petite soirée entre amis ne sonnait pas trop mal. Sinon, elle est pour l'instant le personnage qui me ressemble le plus, bordélique et trouble-fête.

Ultear n'est pas morte, je l'évoquerai rapidement dans l'un des chapitres à venir.

Est-ce que je dois finalement vous créer une playlist Deezer ou non ? Quelqu'un ? Une réponse svp ?

On se retrouve donc samedi pour le prochain chapitre de _Du bout des lèvres._

D'ici là, soyez heureux et profitez de vos vacances si vous avez la chance d'en avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_** _: cet épisode contient des actes pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certains._

 _Des retrouvailles orageuses_

A l'aube, Juvia était de nettement meilleure humeur, elle avait pardonné son amie. Après tout, Meldy l'accueillait et elle était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. L'étudiante ne parvenait plus à dormir et s'était promené dans l'appartement plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle envoya quelques messages à Gray pour s'excuser une énième fois. Le barman ne semblait pas non plus trouver le sommeil car il lui répondit presque instantanément. Il lui répéta que ce n'était pas de sa faute et lui assura que Jellal allait nettement mieux grâce à Erza.

Puis Juvia se glissa dans la chambre de Meldy. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement dans son lit, serrant une peluche contre elle. Ainsi son amie avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant. Son sourire était angélique, sa permanente rose lui donnait des faux airs de poupée, la jeune femme était tout simplement adorable. Juvia eut hâte qu'elle se réveille, elle avait tellement de choses sur le cœur qu'elle devait lui confier. Pour attendre son réveil, Juvia se remit à faire un peu de ménage : il avait suffit que Meldy débarque dans l'appartement pour qu'il soit de nouveau sans dessus-dessous. Sa tâche accomplie, Juvia se recoucha sur le canapé-lit et se contenta de fixer le plafond, sans trouver le sommeil pour autant.

Elle se releva pour constater que son sac à main n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, en vain. Mais où était ce foutu sac ? Elle eut comme une révélation en se recouchant sur son matelas : elle l'avait oublié chez Natsu et Lucy. Après le froid qu'avait jeté Meldy, elle s'était empressée de partir, oubliant son sac. Juvia ne s'en était pas aperçue sur le moment, car elle avait rangé son téléphone dans sa veste et glissé la clé de l'appartement dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Quelques heures plus tard, Meldy était enfin éveillée, la journée allait réellement débuter pour Juvia. Les deux femmes passèrent leur matinée à parler de tout et de rien. Juvia raconta sa rupture avec Bora puis sa rencontre inopinée avec Gray. Meldy lui raconta son voyage d'affaire et comment elle avait failli se faire virer de son entreprise par son patron. Son boss, elle le haïssait tellement, ce M. Bastia dont elle cauchemardait la nuit. L'invitée se mit à rire à gorge déployée, c'est elle qui avait pistonné Meldy pour qu'elle obtienne son emploi. Léon n'était autre qu'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Plus tard, la propriétaire de l'appartement proposa à notre héroïne de faire un petit tour en ville, histoire de prendre l'air. Ce que Juvia ne savait pas, c'est que sa prétendue amie la menait droit dans la gueule du loup. A un moment de leur promenade, Juvia s'arrêta brusquement :

\- Cet endroit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà emprunté ce chemin.

\- T'es sûre ? Moi, ça ne me dit vraiment rien, s'étonna faussement Meldy.

\- Mais si ! Je suis passée des dizaines de fois devant ces vitrines, Meldy ! Tu as l'intention de m'emmener voir Bora ! S'exclama Juvia, se sentant trahie.

\- D'accord, laissons tomber cette mascarade. J'allais te conduire chez ton ex pour que tu puisses récupérer tes affaires et régler tes comptes une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Je comprends, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à lui faire face, se défendit la jeune femme.

\- Mieux vaut que tu le fasses maintenant. Tu comptes débuter une relation sérieuse avec Gray, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'y parviendras pas tant que l'ombre de ton ancien petit-ami flottera au dessus de vous.

\- Mais c'est si soudain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec toi et il est seul. De plus, c'est lui qui est en tord : il s'est tapé ta cousine. Il aura du mal à se défendre.

\- C'est vrai, allons-y, sur ce elle se mit à marcher d'un pas en direction du lieu tant redouté.

Le loft de Bora se trouvait au sommet d'une haute tour de la ville. Il appartenait à son père, Enguerrand de Prominens, un riche promoteur immobilier qui avait fait fortune en rachetant des terrains. Son fils était ainsi né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et n'avait jamais été confronté à de quelconques problèmes financiers. Juvia avait vécu comme une princesse à ses côtés, une princesse trompée et enfermée dans une prison dorée. Elle était revenue à une vie plus modeste mais elle était enfin libre. Cependant, Juvia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour celui qu'elle avait aimé : lui d'habitude si fier, semblait totalement désemparé dans les messages qu'il lui avait envoyés. Pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait largué sans aucun ménagement. Cette pensée à l'esprit, Juvia trouva le courage de monter les escaliers menant à son appartement. Elle avait opté pour les marches plutôt que l'ascenseur car durant sa montée, elle aurait le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'elle emploierait face à lui.

Après avoir prit une longue inspiration, elle appuya sur la sonnette tandis que Meldy lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Au bout de quelques secondes, Bora lui ouvrit, il semblait stupéfait de la voir :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Juvia remarqua ses cernes et ses joues creuses, souffrait-il tant que cela.

\- Je suis venue récupérer mes affaires, elle alla droit au but.

\- Très bien, entre. Le jeune homme était étonnamment coopératif, Juvia s'était même préparée à ce qu'il lui claque la porte au nez.

\- Salut Bora ! Lança Meldy, elle tentait d'être le plus sympathique possible, bien qu'elle en voulait à Bora d'avoir quitté Juvia de la sorte.

\- T'es aussi là Meldy ? Tiens, Juvia, j'ai rassemblé tes affaires dans ces cartons. Il lui tendit deux cartons pleins à craquer des effets personnels de la jeune femme.

\- C'est aimable de ta part. Elle saisit ses affaires, sa vie passée ici se résumait donc à ces deux seuls cartons ? Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger davantage, tu dois être occupé et Meldy doit aller bosser.

\- T'as un peu de temps pour discuter ?

\- Je suppose que j'ai quelques minutes à t'accorder, elle afficha un sourire qui se voulait sincère mais qui semblait terriblement faux. Meldy, ne m'attends pas, Léon va se fâcher si tu arrives encore en retard.

\- Ça marche, à plus Bora ! La jeune femme claqua la porte, Juvia déglutit, elle était désormais seule avec Bora.

\- C'est bon, on peut enfin parler tranquillement maintenant que cette connasse est partie.

\- N'insulte pas Meldy !

\- Laisse de côté l'hypocrisie. T'es amie avec elle juste pour squatter avec son appart après que j't'ai foutue à la porte.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as aucuns vrais amis, que des charognards qui te tournent autour pour ton fric.

\- J'en ai rien à carrer de l'amitié, c'est pour les faibles qui ne peuvent pas vivre par eux-mêmes. C'est pas que j'ai d'autres choses à faire, mais venons-en aux choses sérieuses, tu veux ressortir avec moi ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout, et cette fois je te traiterai comme tu le mérites, plus de plan cul à droite à gauche. T'es la seule dont j'ai envie à présent.

\- Désolée, mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Tu aurais du y songer avant et je me suis consolée dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alors comme ça, t'as déjà refait ta vie salope ! En fait t'es qu'une traînée, tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

\- Comment ça ? On a rompu, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me reconstruire. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Elle avait haussé la voix. Toi, tu n'as pas hésité à aller voir ailleurs alors qu'on était encore ensemble, alors ne me compare pas à toi !

\- C'est bon calme-toi ma jolie. T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Tout ça, c'est du passé, on a qu'à recommencer à zéro. Laisse moi une dernière chance, je ne te décevrai pas cette fois.

\- N'insiste pas, je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. De plus, j'ai trouvé un homme qui en valait réellement la peine, pas un gamin capricieux.

\- Répète un peu pour voir, pétasse.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin arrogant, tu ne trouveras aucune femme digne de ce nom, tu ne pourras te taper que des filles faciles. J'y vais, je pense qu'on en a assez dit.

\- Attends !

Bora la saisit par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, Juvia tenta de se débattre, mais le jeune homme était bien trop fort, elle ne pouvait pas faire le poids face à elle. Son ancien amant se mit à embrasser son cou, puis sa clavicule puis remonta pour lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Juvia se mit à crier, mais son agresseur lui couvrit la bouche pour étouffer sa plainte. Comment parvenait-il à la maintenir fermement immobile contre le mur avec une seule main?

La jeune femme était profondément dégoûtée mais ne pouvait que se sentir impuissante face à l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter d'atténuer son calvaire tandis qu'elle sentait sa chemise se déboutonner et son sein droit être malaxé douloureusement. Puis elle sentit son soutien gorge être dégrafé, la brute avait relâché sa prise sur sa bouche, mais la Juvia resta muette, elle ne parvenait pas à hurler, sa gorge était nouée. Les paupières closes, elle discerna les lèvres du monstre sur les siennes et sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. L'horrible baiser prit rapidement fin et les lèvres abhorrées rejoignirent son mamelon gauche, puis se mirent à le suçoter. C'est alors que Juvia entrevit le visage de Gray dans son esprit confus. Elle se ressaisit soudainement : Gray était le seul qui pouvait se permettre de lui faire subir de tels gestes. C'était le moment ou jamais : Bora avait relativement lâché sa prise sur son corps, trop occupé à palper ses seins.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle asséna un coup de genou dans les parties génitales de l'homme qui se recroquevilla instantanément. Elle se dégagea rapidement du mur et courra en direction de la sortie, cependant elle fut rattrapée par son agresseur qui lui frappa le visage de tout son poing. Juvia saisit le premier objet à sa portée : il s'agissait d'un vase d'inspiration ming. Elle l'écrasa sur la tête de Bora, comme espéré le vase se brisa et l'homme se retrouva à terre. Juvia en profita pour le ruer de coups de pieds puis se précipita vers la porte, attrapant sa veste au passage. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas verrouillée et la jeune femme put quitter l'appartement.

Elle emprunta l'ascenseur et se retrouva au dernier étage, le hall était vide. Juvia en profita pour reboutonner se chemise, qui avait été déchiré à plusieurs endroits, cependant son soutien gorge était resté sur le sol de l'appartement. Juvia s'assit un instant sur les marches, la douleur s'intensifia et portant la main à son visage, elle s'aperçu qu'elle perdait du sang : son arcade sourcilière saignait. Chancelante, elle parvint tout de même à se relever, la peur que Bora ne l'attrape à nouveau comme moteur. La jeune femme sortit de l'immeuble, dehors l'air était irrespirable et le soleil tapait fort, mais il n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Le haut de son visage la faisait infernalement souffrir si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Juvia sortit son téléphone portable, rangé dans la poche de sa veste, heureusement intact. Elle parcouru la liste de ses contacts. Qui devait-elle appeler ? Meldy ? Elle était au travail. Léon ? Idem. Gajeel ? Non, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter lui et Levy. Gray était son unique recours, mais il était au bar à cette heure. Quoiqu'il pouvait peut-être être en pause. Elle ne pouvait que tenter sa chance, elle l'appela donc et entendit sa voix au bout de la troisième sonnerie :

\- Juvia ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, tu peux venir me chercher s'il te plait ? Je suis dans le square près de la gare.

\- Tu sais très que suis au boulot aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas venir te chercher. Tu ne peux vraiment pas te déplacer seule ?

\- Je t'en prie, viens me chercher, elle l'implora d'une voix faible, qu'il ne reconnut pas.

\- Très bien, j'arrive dans une demi-heure le temps que mon service se finisse. Ne bouge pas, à toute de suite.

\- Très bien, elle raccrocha.

Quelque peu rassurée, elle s'allongea sur le banc, elle ferma les yeux, éblouie un instant par le soleil couchant. Juvia se sentait sale, terriblement sale. Le dégoût tiraillant ses tripes. Bora l'avait souillé. Il avait laissé son empreinte sur ses lèvres, sa langue, son cou, sa clavicule et même sur sa poitrine. En rentrant, la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de prendre une douche. La brute avait même déchiré le chemisier de Meldy, mais cela était bien futile par rapport au reste. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer les larmes roulèrent sur ses tempes puis se perdirent dans sa chevelure. Juvia était à présent brisée, elle avait été abusée par un homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Elle ressentait un énorme vide dans son cœur. Un vide impossible à combler. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Meldy s'en aller ? Elle aurait dû se méfier du caractère bienveillant de Bora. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Ces quelques minutes resteraient indéfiniment gravées dans sa mémoire. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Comme promis, Gray arriva au bout d'une demi-heure. La nuit s'était installée, mais elle le reconnut à travers la pénombre. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'aida à se relever en silence. Il ne remarqua son arcade saignante, ses yeux gonflés et de sa chemise déchirée que lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire, il s'écria :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Je suis sérieux, Juvia. Il accrocha son regard au sien. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- C'est Bora.

\- Ton ex ? Il est venu chez toi ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis allée chez lui avec Meldy.

\- Et elle ne t'a pas défendue ?

\- Elle était déjà partie à ce moment là.

\- Quel enfoiré ! S'en prendre à une femme sans défense ! Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre ?

\- Non, rien d'autre, nia-t-elle.

\- Ne me mens pas, tu n'aurais pas pleuré pour si peu.

\- Il a essayé de me violer, sa voix tremblait. Mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

\- PUTAIN, hurla-t-il. Juvia pouvait le sentir bouillonner de rage. Dis-moi où est-ce qu'il habite, j'vais aller buter ce connard.

\- Je t'en prie, reprend ton sang froid. C'est inutile de s'abaisser à son niveau.

\- Tu as raison, il se calma, je t'emmène à l'hôpital : on doit d'abord te recoudre.

Elle acquiesça. Ils atteignirent la moto de Gray : une sublime Yamaha MT 07 Matt Grey. Juvia s'y installa derrière le conducteur qui lui intima :

\- Accroche-toi bien, histoire de ne pas te faire mal davantage.

La jeune femme lui obéit et le motard démarra l'engin. Il roulait prudemment et à une allure modérée. La route était dégagée, ils arriveraient rapidement à leur destination. Juvia pencha sa tête en arrière, dans le vide, et se mit à chantonner :

 _"_ _Someone tell me how I got here_

 _From the city to this frontier_

 _Al the noises join to make_

 _Harmony_

Les lumières de la ville défilaient devant ses yeux, Gray se faufilait habilement entre les voitures. Elle entendait quelques bruits de klaxon, des crissements de pneu sur l'asphalte, des sirènes au loin. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à Gray, un homme qui lui était inconnu il y a encore quelques heures elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la chaleur de son ventre. Elle se sentait étrangement en harmonie avec son environnement.

 _I was stranded on an island_

 _Where I roam without direction_

 _Is that the wind lifting me up?_

Le vent fouettant son visage était frais et revigorant. Ce vent balaya ses inquiétudes, elle qui ne savait quelle direction sa vie empruntait.

 _Spirits flying at the speed of the light_

 _Traveling like a dream one night_

 _This hole in my heart is proof of life_

Le jeune avait accéléré, ils devaient maintenant rouler à plus de 110 km/h, au dessus de la vitesse maximale autorisée. Mais cela était bien égal à la jeune rêveuse. Ils auraient pu rouler à la vitesse de la lumière que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger le moins du monde. Elle était comme plongée dans un rêve. Cependant, elle ressentait encore ce vide dans son cœur. Ce vide impossible à combler. Mais ce vide qui était la preuve qu'elle était en vie. Qu'elle avait survécu à Bora.

 _Life goes on_

 _And the people sing their songs_

Elle se redressa, s'appuya contre le dos Gray et porta une main à son visage : le sang avait coagulé au niveau de son arcade. Même les pires blessures finiraient par se cicatriser, car après tout, la vie continuait et le monde ne cessait pas de tourner. Et elle était là, les cheveux au vent, à chanter cette mélodie qui l'envoûtait. Elle était libre.

 _Love and hate_

 _Together_

 _They can make_

 _Harmony_

Cette journée avait été pleine d'émotions. Elle avait été confronté à Bora, cette homme qu'elle haïssait, mais elle était désormais aux côté de Gray, cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Un semblant d'équilibre était revenu dans le cours de se vie, elle était saine et sauve, en harmonie avec son environnement.

 _Plunging back into the darkness_

 _It's not pain, it's uncertainty_

 _I know heart missing a piece_

 _But it still beats"_

Puis elle ferma ses yeux, et les mêmes images la hantèrent. Elle replongeait dans la noirceur. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'avait assaillit mais le doute. Arriverait-elle réellement à oublier ce traumatisme ? A aller de l'avant ? Gray était-il la pièce qui manquait pour rendre sa vie heureuse ? Ce vide dans son cœur serait-t-il un jour comblé ? Il était trop tôt pour le savoir. Pour le moment, elle n'était certaine que du fait que son cœur continuait à battre, qu'elle était bel et bien en vie.

Ils arrivèrent au CHU sans encombre et se présentèrent aux urgences. Juvia ne dut pas patienter trop longtemps avant d'être prise en charge. Sa plaie fut d'abord nettoyée, puis elle subit une anesthésie locale avant d'être recousue. L'opération ne fut pas aussi douloureuse que ce qu'elle imaginait. Celle qui l'avait opéré était une jeune chirurgienne prénommée Wendy, elle avait rapidement réussi à la mettre en confiance. Ils ressortirent quelques heures plus tard. Il devait être aux alentours de 23h. Juvia était quelque somnolente mais ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle pour autant, cependant Gray insistait pour la déposer chez elle :

\- Je suis certain que Meldy se fait un sang d'encre, d'autant plus que ton portable est déchargé.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, tu ne comptes quand même pas dormir chez moi ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais vu où tu habitais.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment opportun, tu dois surtout te reposer, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit l'infirmière ?

\- Très bien, mais on peu juste se poser un instant dans un café ?

\- Tu veux diner ?

\- Un café fera l'affaire.

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour)

Si ce chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude, c'est parce que le prochain devrait sortir d'ici fin février.

Sinon, est-ce que vous pensez que Juvia devrait porter plainte contre Bora?

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une courte review pour me faire part de vous impressions.

Par ailleurs, j'ai récemment commencer à publier une histoire sur Twitter : /UnePetiteNana

Jetez-y un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps.

A bientôt,

Seo-senpai


End file.
